internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Ronsford Beaton
| birth_place = Montserrat | nickname = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast | family = | international = true | odidebutdate = 20 December | odidebutyear = 2017 | odidebutagainst = New Zealand | odicap = 182 | lastodidate = 23 December | lastodiyear = 2017 | lastodiagainst = New Zealand | odishirt = 79 | club1 = Guyana | year1 = 2011–2016 | club2 = Guyana Amazon Warriors (CPL) | year2 = 2014–2015 | club3 = Trinbago Knight Riders (CPL) | year3 = 2017-present | club4 = Dhaka Dynamites (BPL) | year4 = 2016 | columns = 3 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = | runs1 = | bat avg1 = | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = | deliveries1 = | wickets1 = | bowl avg1 = | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = | catches/stumpings1 = | column2 = T20 | matches2 = 36 | runs2 = 27 | bat avg2 = 9.00 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 9* | deliveries2 = 742 | wickets2 = 31 | bowl avg2 = 34.90 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 4/9 | catches/stumpings2 = 13/0 | column3 = FC | matches3 = 33 | runs3 = 211 | bat avg3 = 7.03 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 30* | deliveries3 = 4206 | wickets3 = 64 | bowl avg3 = 33.01 | fivefor3 = 1 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 5/43 | catches/stumpings3 = 18/0 | date = 23 December | year = 2017 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/super50-2017/content/player/498440.html Cricinfo }} Ronsford Rodwick Beaton (born 17 September 1992) is a Guyanese cricketer who plays for the Guyanese national side in West Indian domestic cricket, and also for the Trinbago Knight Riders franchise in the Caribbean Premier League (CPL). He is a right-arm fast bowler. Domestic career Beaton was born on the island of Montserrat, but moved to Guyana as a child, and was raised in the village of Reliance, in the Pomeroon-Supenaam region. He attended high school in Georgetown, at the Abram Zuil Secondary School, and later went on to the Guyana School of Agriculture. Beaton played for the West Indies under-19s at the 2012 Under-19 World Cup in Australia, and finished third in his team's wicket-taking. He had made his first-class debut for Guyana the previous year, during the 2010–11 Regional Four Day Competition. Beaton has since been a regular for Guyana in both the long and short forms of the game, as well as for his CPL franchise. He has also made several appearances for West Indies A. For the 2017 CPL competition, he was reselected by the Trinbago Knight Riders in the 10th round of the player draft. International career In May 2017, he was named in the West Indies' Twenty20 International (T20I) squad for their series against Afghanistan, but he did not play. In November 2017, he was named in the West Indies' One Day International (ODI) and T20I squads for their series against New Zealand. He made his ODI debut for the West Indies against New Zealand on 20 December 2017. However, he was later ruled out of the T20I squad due to injury. External links * Cricinfo Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:West Indies One Day International cricketers Category:Cricketers